


Fingers

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba having thoughts, Daydreaming, Imagination, M/M, Minor Arousal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has always thought Koujaku's fingers were beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this during first period class.
> 
> First time writing anything smut-like, so I hope it's okay.

Aoba has always found Koujaku's fingers to be quite beautiful.

It was embarrassing to say, but there were times when he would find himself fixated on them, catching himself staring at those long, slender digits moving gracefully as they held a cigarette or grazed through fabrics and hair. The scars only made them all the more appealing in his opinion. Like a story being told upon the skin.

Skin...  
There were times when Aoba's imagination would wander off to...other thoughts...

The way Koujaku's fingers would slither down his neck, making their way to his chest where they would toy with his nipples until they were perky and pink.   
When they went lower, his muscles would twitch beneath them, succumbing to their soft, tender touches that only added anticipation.  
Aoba imagined those fingers on his thighs, on his cock, inside him, twisting and turning as they made him cry out in pure ecstasy as they hit his sweetest spot...

"...ba? Aoba? Are you alright?"

His hazel eyes blinked as Koujaku's voice snapped him back to reality, nodding his head to try and conceal his thoughts, but only receiving a look of pure confusion in return.  
Koujaku crushed the cigarette into the crystal ash tray Aoba bought him prior to moving in.

"You were staring at me with the strangest look in your eyes." He mentioned before a sleazy grin emerged from his lips, resulting in Aoba's face turning pink in return.

"What were you thinking about, Aoba~?" The older man teased in addition to leaning in for added effect. "Was I really that good? Did you want another round?"

At this point Aoba's face was beat red and almost blended in with the sheets he'd brought up to cover himself out of embarrassment.  
"Shut up, hippo, I wasn't thinking anything..."

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?"

"I SAID SHUT UP, HIPPO."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any errors and typos.


End file.
